


Second chances

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Second Chances, misses his chance, yonekuni fucks up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni kept his mouth shut when Oushou confronts him, which causes him to lose touch with the male.  He never thought he'd get a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second chances

It had been several years since he last saw him, but in that instant he recognized him immediately as he passed by. That aura that seemed to come so natural, the air of innocence. He seemed to retain them all as he quickly did a double take, making sure he wasn’t seeing things as he reached out, so close to touching him when the ringing of his phone stopped him in his tracks. Cursing his luck, he turned away to answer, giving the girl on the other end a quick excuse before hanging up. He turned back around, hoping that he could catch up only to find out he lost sight of him. Spiting out a curse as his phone rang again. Sighing, answering the phone only to pull it away to save his poor ear from his girlfriend’s yelling.

Giving her answers that he knew would appease her, he hung up and headed to his next class. Though he lost sight of him, his step felt lighter and felt a little happier than he had in a long time. He felt a little indifferent when he heard that Shirou had skipped school but when he actually found out the truth from his friend, something felt wrong. Something off and it bugged him that he couldn’t figure out why. He tried asking his brother, but the nekomata didn’t want to bother with him as he had his hands full of Norio. School finished slowly, almost empty as the seat next to him sat the rest of the year. He tried to bury the feelings by sleeping with girls. Any girl who would approach him just to get some kind of satisfaction. But the nights where worse for him, when he’d wake up with a name on his lips and no reason to the feelings that where tormenting him.

It would be three weeks later that he managed to see Shirou again, following him to a building on campus. He was about to enter, to confront him about the past and where the hell he had been when his phone went off again. A glance at the screen as he answered and promptly shut it off. A quick glance around the room, taking a seat in the back where he could eye him from afar without being noticed. Something was off about him, different than what he could remember of his fake friend during school. Not that he could say he knew a lot about Shirou. In fact, if he admitted to himself, he hardly knew anything about him. And though this was his fault, he tried to learn as much as he could when he found about Shirou after he moved.

His eyes narrowed. Someone was getting too close to Shirou. He had to hold himself back from saying something, lest it be known that he didn’t belong in that class. He didn’t have any right to try to interfere with him. At least, for now. Quietly leaving the classroom, he made his way to his next class, never seeing someone glance at his retreating back.

Later that week, meeting up with his brother and Noririn, casually mentioning to the two of who he saw. He watched their reactions to his news as Norio dropped his food while Kunimasa would have dropped his, but his reflexes where the top of the line, preventing him from dropping his food. He placed his chopsticks down and took a drink of his beer.

“You know when he took off during school, I thought that his move was cowardly. As if he tucked his tail between his legs and ran. He could have stayed and found out the truth or at least, if you would accept him or not,” he paused taking another gulp of his beer. “But after actually sitting down with Shima’s brother-in-law, I actually understood why he did that. or rather, his parents upped the move.” He wasn’t that close to his cousin, but when the lightweight introduced him to Oushou, Kunimasa finally had to ask some questions. At the shocked look Yonekuni gave him, he sighed deeply.

He’d normally would side with his brother and he did in this situation as well, but he thought of Oushou’s words to him. He lost touch with the middleweight soon after talking to him, as he followed his friend.

“Yonekuni, if-, no. When you confront him, what are you doing to do? Are you going to demand an answer? Talk to him? Or try to be a friend?” The nekomata asked his brother. But when he looked at his brother, the look of concentration on his face alone told him of his answer. Despite having a girlfriend, he had to shudder at that thought, Yonekuni must still have so many questions and needed to resolve them his own way.

“Just don’t rush in and expect everything to go the way you want, Yonekuni. Things have changed and you’ve grown up. He has too and if everything goes well,” he hid a smirk as he brought his refilled drink up to his lips, taking a gulp. “There may be a surprise you’ll never expect.” Giving his brother the same talk he gave him so many years ago. He kept the secret that the middleweight let slip the last time he saw him.

He didn’t bother to tell his brother that he had competition for any type of affection from the one he sought. It would give him a taste of having to work for it. A touch on his arm pulled him from his thoughts to Norio.

He thought over Kunimasa’s words, though they weren’t helpful at all. Watching silently the interaction between his brother and brother-in-law, he couldn’t help but feel envious of the two. Pulling out his wallet and paying for his share, he left the two love birds to their own devices as he headed back to the apartment that he shared with his brother. Into his room and locking the door behind him. Laying down on the bed, closing his eyes and he remembered the dreams that have been haunting him since school.

The faint sound of words being whispered in his ear, the warm body below him. Warmer and so much better than the ones he laid with. Feeling the soothing touch of someone who cared for him for being him, not for being a heavyweight or his linage. Only him. If only he reached out and told him before. Try to stop him from leaving and maybe, if had done that, he wouldn’t be going from one person to another. Looking for the satisfaction that he got from what he remembered.

Faint beeping sounds pulled him from his restless slumber as he answered. Frowning, he knew he shouldn’t have stuck around with the girl he was seeing. She was a nice girl and everything, but she was moving in a direction he didn’t want to go. With her talk of plans and thinking that he’d marry her. He knew that’ll never happen, with the torment and unresolved feelings

He sighed. Opening his phone for the text she sent, telling him to meet her somewhere tomorrow morning. Sending a reply, he flipped it closed and rolled over, facing away from his phone. Thoughts of what he wanted to say to him, what he wanted to hear from him when he’d see him next. There was no doubt about it, he would see him and demand answers from him. To try to settle the emotions raging inside his heart and figure out what the emotions that he was feeling meant.

The following morning, finding himself meeting his girlfriend inside the bookstore where she told him to wait but every passing moment, the store became even more crowded, unusual for that time of the morning. With the scent of both monkeys and madararui hanging in the air of the store, he stepped out for an attempt of fresh air. Searching and scanning the people who walked by and spotted his girlfriend off to the side. When he raised up on her toes, kissing the one who escorted her to the store on the lips. He knew he should be shocked. Upset and angry, but no such emotions came to him. She continued to kiss her escort, not knowing that he was watching. He breathed deeply, finally having a reason for breaking it off with her. Not wanting to deal with her at the moment, he headed back into the store, a scent tickled his nose, teasing his senses. It seemed so familiar, as if remembering after so long forgotten. Weaving his way through the story, following the scent and leading him to the back of the store, to someone whose back was to him. Another sniff. So familiar, his eyes widened as he recognized the person. The person who haunted him the past years.

The stiffing of the body, the recognition in his eyes as he turned around. “It’s been a long time, Madarame,” the husky voice. He hadn’t heard that voice in years. Licking his lips in nervousness, nothing of what he wanted to say came to mind as he opened his mouth several times, attempting to say something, anything. About to open his mouth and greet him in his own fashion, he felt a tug on his arm and silently groaned.

“So, this is where you’ve been. I was a little worried.” A high pitched voice attempting to be sultry spoke up. He didn’t look down at the person on his arm and he caught the widening of his eyes and the forced smile. “Yonekuni-kun, you know him?” The question, he could hear the awe in her voice. “Why didn’t you say that you knew him?” His arm was quickly dropped when he heard rummaging before a book was shoved towards Shirou. “I’m a huge fan of you’re first book,” it was easy to detect the nervousness in her voice as she held out a book that trembled in her hands. “Could I please have an autograph?”

The sigh and that smile. Yonekuni watched, interest in why his girlfriend was so excited to meet Shirou, never telling her about his school years. He paid little attention to his girlfriend’s words, only catching the last few sentences about “unrequited love”. He caught the brief, heated look that Shirou sent him as the book was handed back. Another look before he pulled away.

“I really can’t say more on the next one,” a laugh and to Yonekuni, sounded forced and fake. Another look and Yonekuni remembered the feeling of someone watching him back in school.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to set up.” Frustration in him grew when Shirou wouldn’t meet his eyes, as if he hadn’t spent the past couple of minutes sending glances to him. After a minute or two of awkward silence, his girlfriend excused herself and finally, he was alone with him. Tension thickened between them as Yonekuni blocked Shirou’s way out, watching as he picked up a large box from the side. Hefting it up, but when he caught his gaze, he had to hold back the laugh when the box slipped from his hands, spilling the contents of the box all over the floor.

A heavy sigh from the male, looking down at Shirou who knelt on the floor before joining him, picking up the scattered books. He brushed his hand across the other’s hand, feeling warmth spreading across from where he touched. The feelings of years past returned and his hand shot out, grabbing Shirou by his upper arm, squeezing hard. He saw the flinch on his face and the faint blush on his cheeks.

“M-madarame,” a stammer and his fingers tightened even more, so sure he was leaving a mark. Opening his mouth to demand some sort of answers, the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Hearing Shirou speak, he first thought iincho was speaking to him. Taking him a moment to figure out that Shirou wasn’t talking to him, but the person behind him. He must of had a confused look on his face as Shirou stopped speaking to him and the hand was pulled away.

“I know this is my fault,” he relaxed his grip allowing him to pull away and rub his arm. “And I know you want answers,” quickly writing down something, Yonekuni grabbed the piece of paper that Shirou handed to him. Fingertips touched, pulling his hand away quickly and seeing the sad look on his face before a forced smile. “Come by in a few hours or call, I’ll explain everything.” Yonekuni watched with mixed feelings as the one who stopped him helped Shirou to his feet and pull him away, talking quietly. A hand came up, casually touching the small of his back protectively and it didn’t sit right with him for reasons he wasn’t sure of. He shook it off and headed home, crawling back into bed once he walked through the door and easily slipped back into bed.

Attempting to sleep was nothing more than a failure as his thoughts plagued him and the though of finally meeting him after so long was too much. He gave up on sleep and showered, heading out to the address Shirou wrote out for him. He didn’t understand the feelings in him, the same feelings that he was confused so long ago. Maybe he was a little too eager to meet him, but he’d been thinking of this day for so long, to find out the truth to what he’d been feeling. He mentally justified his eagerness as he reached the address that Shirou wrote down, his hand pausing. He most likely wasn’t there yet and something nagged at him, telling him to stay and wait instead of leaving and trying again later. He wasn’t one to rely on what his instincts told him, but he knew that he may loose this chance if he left.

About to pull out his phone, the voice behind him stopped him. The same voice he talked to earlier and a look over his shoulder to see the same person who stopped him earlier. He was right to stay if going by the displeased look on the guy’s face. Silently watching as Shirou turned to the male, speaking softly and in a low voice, watching as the male nod and continued on, giving a glare to Yonekuni. Turning his eyes to Shirou, who seemed to flush under his gaze and he sniffed, taking in the same sweet scent he smelled earlier at the bookstore. A scent, if he admitted to himself, that he could get drunk off of. And when he thought about it some more, a scent that shouldn’t belong to a monkey.

His eyes narrowed, trying to remember what Kunimasa told him yesterday before the rich, husky voice interrupted his thoughts. Entering when the door was held open for him, he glanced around. Removing his shoes and following Shirou into the living room.

“You must be doing well for yourself if you can afford a place like this,” his offhanded comment must have startled Shirou as he watched him jump a little, hearing the nervous response. Taking the offer for a seat, sitting across from him in an overstuffed chair and rested his elbows on his knees. The silence between them became awkward as he started at Shirou, watching him squirm under his gaze.

“Where should I star-”

“Start from the last time we talked. Why you left,” he interrupted, his voice gruff and yet, a hind of pleading. Wanting to know, desperate to know. He watched Shirou swallow and look down at his hands before starting.

“You see, at that time, my parents had already planned on moving, due to my dad’s promotion. They where waiting for me to finish my 3rd year before moving,” a pause as Shirou looked up, a blush on his face. “But after you fo-” he stumbled over his words, almost choking them out. He could see the faint trembling of his hands as they clenched in his lap. “After everything, being hated by you, I couldn’t stand it. Skipping nearly a week of school,” brushing the bangs from his eyes, Yonekuni saw the faint trail of tears that escaped. “Ever since I entered school after meeting you, it seemed like its been nothing but heartache. Nothing was cheering me up, so my mom decided to forgo waiting for me to finish and instead, upped the move. She didn’t want to see me depressed or rather, she didn’t want to see me turn further into depression and do something I’d regret.” A laugh, though Yonekuni could tell it was forced.

“After moving, the pain of not being able to see you again was hard, but I managed to get over it,” Yonekuni focused on the last thing Shirou said, of getting over it. Did he mean that he got over his love for him? He really hoped Shirou didn’t mean that. “To this day, the feelings still won’t leave me and despite traveling abroad and meeting so many different people, my feelings for you haven’t changed Madarame,” a flush on the one before him.

After years of being apart, to hear Shirou’s voice tell him that he still loved him. At those words, he found himself relaxing in his presence, the sound of his voice resembling what he remembered from his dreams, from the last time they talked. He found himself moving out of his chair and reaching across to brush his fingers across Shirou’s smooth cheek and felt a shudder run through the male’s body. Leaning in, so close to Shirou’s lips and whispered the question that had been bugging him the most for years.

“You said you first saw me at a swim meet. Was that you? Where you the one who found me and saved me?”

A nod was his answer and he sighed with relief, rubbing his thumb along the full bottom lip. Lips parted, as if about to say something only to be stopped as the thumb went from rubbing to slipping past the bottom lip and into Shirou’s mouth. Yonekuni found himself already in motion, kneeling above Shirou’s body, groaning as he felt a lick on his thumb followed by a light nip. “Yonekuni,” his name sounded breathless on Shirou’s lips. He swallowed hard, resting more of his weight on the body below as his thumb was nipped again before he pulled away to stare into dark eyes, watching as Shirou’s lips moved.

“You don’t know how long I’ve dreamt of this,” those words stopped him cold, freezing him in place and he wondered what possessed him to do this and why it turned him on so much. A deep breath, almost tasting Shirou’s scent on his tongue and he caved, giving up the wondering why he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Throwing caution into the wind and pushed Shirou down on the couch, bending over the male, rubbing his nose along Shirou’s cheek and down his neck. Sniffing at the skin, feeling even more comfortable as he licked at the skin he just sniffed. “Missed this,” a hoarse mutter from the blond, unaware of what he was saying as his hands pushed Shirou’s shirt up.

His palm on the now bare chest, feeling the heat seep out from just a touch and he finally felt like he came home. Moans from Shirou below spurned him on, encouraging him to do so much. His hands guided him, telling him silently where to explore and touch, telling him to do as much as he wanted.

Hands clenched in the cushions, his legs trembled from fleeting touches as he attempted to breath normally as long fingers curled around him, pulling the blond’s name from his lips again in a low moan. Lifting his hips, watching as Yonekuni pulled his pants off him and pulled him up to straddle his legs.

“I want to see you ride me,” a lick to the underside of Shirou’s chin, silently groaning at the rich taste of his musk.

A trembling nod as he licked his fingers, soaking them as much as he could with saliva to lubricate them enough. He caught Yonekuni’s gaze as he licked, could see him entranced by the act. His heart throbbed at the intense concentration Yonekuni had on his fingers. Flushing more, he pulled his soaking fingers away and sliding them behind him, biting his lip to stifle the hitch in his breath when his fingers pushed in. He wished he had some better than his saliva to work with. A different set of fingers pushed in, taking his mind off his thoughts as they reached further than his own fingers, pressing and caressing inside him. His back arched, crying out Yonekuni’s name as he dropped his head on the broad shoulder before him, whispering into the blond’s ear.

The sound of breathless cries, curses and groaning nearly drowned out the sound of a ringing phone. Ignoring the ringing device, Yonekuni felt Shirou’s arms wrap around his shoulders slowed his rocking. Not knowing that the sound of the phone brought Shirou back to the harsh reality that he needed to face.

To know that Yonekuni would never be his, the fact that he would return to his girlfriend after this. The pain of his past came back as he hid his face. He didn’t want to show the blond his tears, didn’t want Yonekuni to see him break down and cry.

The phone finally quieted down, only beeping every few minutes to alert it’s owner of a new message. Yonekuni gave a sigh of relief, his hands moving from Shirou’s ass and up his back, rubbing softly. The faint shuddering he felt as he rubbed was different from the shuddering he felt earlier. He picked up mumbled words, words that where whispered and muffled by his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have found me. You were supposed to forget about me,” Yonekuni finally heard as Shirou pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. ” You were supposed to find a nice girl, marry and have kids.” What was he saying? What was Shirou trying to say? “But now that you’ve found me, at least I can see your face one more time before you go off with your girlfriend.”

Attempting to smile despite his tears, Shirou tried his best to put on a brave front. He was able to have one last time with the one he loved and for him, he was satisfied with that. Though he would love to spend the rest of his life with Yonekuni, he couldn’t be choosy. He felt the flesh inside him twitch to life as Yonekuni’s expression changed from shocked and confused to angry.

“You say you love me but give me up? Why don’t you have any confidence in yourself?” He demanded as his hold on Shirou’s shoulders tightened. “If I was going to give up, I wouldn’t have spent the past four years or so looking and wondering. Why do I feel disappointed when I thought I found you and find out I’m mistaken? If I was going to give up, I wouldn’t have come here and fucked you!” He raged out, finally getting everything off his chest from the past couple of years.

His eyes widened at the words, his heart pounding as he took Yonekuni’s words to heart. ‘Could that have been a confession?’ he asked himself, hoping that he was right in his guessing that it was a confession. A confession in his own way, anyway.

Strong hands slid down, cupping Shirou’s ass as fingers sliding inward to rub where Shirou was stretched around him. “Don’t worry about my girlfriend,” a lick, catching dripping sweat down Shirou’s neck. “Its already over between us.”

More to the confession, Shirou could feel his heart soar at Yonekuni’s words as he dared hope for more. Raising up and down, slowly riding the one he loved. His head tossed back, he never saw Yonekuni’s eyes widened or the flushed look and desire in those blue eyes. He could faintly see it as he met Shirou’s movements, his hands tightening as he took control.

When their breathing finally slowed, a wince as Yonekuni slipped out and a laugh as Shirou attempted to stand on wobbly legs. Sweat drying on their skin, they made their way towards Shirou’s room. Just a few steps behind Shirou, Yonekuni could see it shimmering. He wanted to see it fully, out in the open. Enjoying the sight of his seed leaking out, trailing down the back of Shirou’s long legs. The erotic sight set him off as he pushed Shirou towards the bed, looming over him and stole his lips in a kiss.

It wouldn’t be until later that night, when he awoke to the sound of a hushed voice and it took him a moment to remember where he was. His hand reached out, rubbing a bare thigh. He lost count how many times he made Shirou come, but when he begged for more in that sensual voice of his, he couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted. He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to leave the comfortable bed and warm body behind. He looked up from his spot, seeing the male give him a small smile. It took him a minute to notice the change in him. The ears, the tail that peaked out from the side and his hair. He finally understood why he couldn’t leave him alone. He knew he had to ask more questions, but he would worry about that later as he wanted more of Shirou. Grabbing him by his hand, Yonekuni pulled Shirou down.

Exhausted, they slept. Finally being pulled from their sleep by the sound of rough pounding on the front door, awaking them from their sleep. A quick glance at the clock told Shirou what he forgot. He quickly dressed in his clothing from the night before, chancing a look over his shoulder at the blond. He forgotten about t he meeting he had with his editor, leaving the blond to get dressed while he answered the door, unaware that Yonekuni scrambled after him, pulling his pants on to stop him from answering the door. He didn’t stop him in time from opening the door, revealing the male from yesterday. His hands clenched at his sides before reaching out and pulling Shirou behind him, hiding him from view of the male.

A deep chuckle as the male’s eyes narrowed. “I always suspected there was something different about you, Shirou. But I never would have though you’d be a dog god.” He looked over Yonekuni’s shoulder to Shirou, watching the confusion cover his face. His attention turned to the heavyweight. “I didn’t think you’d actually find him, Madarame.” Frowning at his words, he was too late. He should have confessed to his best friend when Shirou was down years ago. As much as he wanted to talk to his friend about this revelation, he was there for work or rather, to give him something. Closing the door behind him, he strolled in and sat in the same chair Yonekuni sat in the day before.

Reaching into his bag and pulled out a rather large and bulky manila envelope, handing it to his friend. “I meant to give this to you yesterday, but seeing how someone showed up,” he shot a glare at the blond who glared right back at him. “I stopped by your parents house to drop something off and your mom handed me this. Telling me that it arrived in the mail a while back and she wanted me to give it to you.” He was curious as to why his friend was a dog god when for years, he thought he was a monkey. He watched as Shirou opened the envelope, pulling out several pieces of paper and some dvds or rather, home made movies on dvd.

Reading the papers, one by one, the trembling of the paper and the hitch in his breathing. Putting the papers down, getting up and putting one of the dvds in, he forgot about the two as he focused on the screen. Watching silently as his real parents started talking into the camera, talking to him. He continued to watch through blurry eyes as tears trailed down his face, obvious two the two closest to him in the room.

“Shirou-chan. We just want you to know that mama and papa love you very much. And by the time you watch this, we’ll be gone. But don’t worry. Those around you will support and love you so much.”

Yonekuni pulled Shirou close, holding him as he cried silently.


End file.
